Stripes and Secrets
by QuikChik
Summary: Things have finally calmed down at Auradon. but will the audition of Kitty Cheshire and her brother Felix change that. This is a Carlos/OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer. I do not own descendants, but I wish I did. Please feel free to send me characters that you would like included in this story. I already have a few picked out, but the more the merrier.**

"So, is there an actual reason that Fairy Godmother called us all here?" Carlos asked.

"No clue." Said Ben, "But my dad did say there was some big news coming."

Their whole group of friends was crammed into the headmistress's office. Ben was sitting in the chair with Mal on his lap. Jay and Lonnie were chatting it up in the corner, Evie and Doug were using their waiting time to study. Carlos was just sitting by himself with Dude in his lap.

"Well it better be good, because I'm missing chemistry for this." Evie looked up.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Mal asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm sure she just wants to make sure we're not cursing people or something." Jay reassured from the corner.

"But that doesn't explain why Lonnie, Doug and Ben are here." Mal reasoned.

BOOM! The doors shot open. In marched Fairy Godmother. She walked behind her desk and flopped into the chair in a most unfairy-like manner.

"We're going to die." She explained.

"What!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Godmother." Ben questioned.

"We finally tracked down on of the best cat burglars in the world." She stated.

"Who is this?" Jay asked, walking towards the center of the room with Lonnie.

"The Cheshire cat. But that's not the problem. The problem is his children."

"He has children? But he's a cat. How did that happen?" Evie asked.

"He's a shapeshifter and teleporter. And his children have his powers." Fairy Godmother covered her face and sighed.

"And because we've arrested Cheshire, his children are being sent here." She glanced up at them.

"Are they the same age as us?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, two twins, a girl and a boy. Their names are Kitty and Felix Cheshire. And I've decided that you will be responsible for helping them fit in."

"Us? Why?" Mal asked, seeming very confused.

"You are the first reformed villains, and the Cheshire cat is a problem that's evaded us from decades. His children will be trouble makers. "

"Well, when are they getting here?" Ben asked.

"Now." Said Fairy Godmother. "So go."

The seven of them rushed from the room hurrying downstairs to greet the newest students in Auradon.

They reached the front steps just as a limo was pulling up. They quickly got into what seemed like a welcoming formation just as the doors opened.

Out stepped two people. One, a tall boy with orange and purple accented hair. He wore a leather jacket with a purple and orange floral button-up underneath. Simple black jeans, purple shoes and a purple watch completed his look.

The second was a short girl. She had blond hair filled with streaks of purple and pink. She wore a purple crop top with a loose knit hot pink sweater over it and a galaxy print skirt. She had on purple and pink striped socks that went up to just above her knees, with a simple pair of black heels. Aroind her neck was a cat's eye pendant.

All seven of them were stopped short by the bright colours that covered these twins. Ben was, as always, the first to recover.

"Hello. I'm King Benjamin, you must be Kitty and Felix Cheshire. Welcome to Auradon. This is Lonnie, Doug, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos."

" I'm Felix, not so happy to be here. Kitty, get our things." He snapped back before vanishing.

"Wha…where did he go?" Asked Mal.

"He went to the dorms. I'm Kitty. Sorry about him, he's still bitter about dad being arrested. I say that's what you get for stealing, but what do I know, right?" She tossed over her shoulder as she set about grabbing all of her and Felix's bags.

"Wait, you don't steal?" Jay asked.

"No, I don't have the teleporting gift like them, so I just kinda exist."

"Well, what can you do?" Carlos asked.

She turned around and smiled. A big toothy smile, the kind you only see when someone is truly happy.

"This." She said.

She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

In her place was a small purple cat.

 **A/N check out my profile to see the Polyvore links to Felix and Kitty's outfits.**

 **Follow me on Polyvore for more Fanfic and film inspired looks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah! That's so cool!" Carlos exclaimed.

The cat winked before poofing back in Kitty's human form. Her eyes were the last part to change, and she had to blink several times to have her eyes change back.

"Yeah, so not the most useful power for thieving, so I pretty much just stayed home with my Auntie Alice. " She sighed as she started pulling suitcases from the trunk of the car.

"How about Carlos and Jay help you with that?" Ben suggested.

"Oh yeah, of course." Jay moved to grab a suitcase. "I'll take Felix his things."

"I'll help you with your stuff, Kitty." Carlos offered, before turning to Ben. "What dorm?"

"She's in Mal and Evie's room. Mal, Lonnie and I have to go, so just show Kitty around." Ben said before turning to leave with the two girls.

"C'mon, Kitty. Your room is this way." Carlos turned to lead the way.

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so very short. I would love it if you guys could send in your ideas for where this story should go, plot-wise. Just review with your suggestions. I know I want to have them go to a ball at some point but that's really all I know.


	3. Should I Continue?

Would Anyone like me to continue this story? I've been feeling a bit inspired lately, so if you want it continued please review. Also...check out my blog elegance and insanity on tumblr.

I started this as an experiment, but if you guys wanna see more...please review.

XOXO

QUIKCHIK


	4. UPDATE!

Would Anyone like me to continue this story? I've been feeling a bit inspired lately, so if you want it continued please review. Also...check out my blog elegance and insanity on tumblr.

I started this as an experiment, but if you guys wanna see more...please review.

XOXO

QUIKCHIK


End file.
